Return of the Source
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: ashead. The Source of all Evil returns in this first time writer's story of the Charmed Ones. Courtesy of a student in the LHS writing lab.


Fan Fiction Story

"Charmed"

Piper walks into the cold, dark room. She has an uneasy feeling and calls out, Page. Page, are you here? But no one answers. So she continues to walk around the house, but she hears a noise and turns around then says, hello? No one makes a sound. She walks to the living room and sit down on the couch to watch TV. She turns on the TV and then all of a sudden someone grabs her from behind. At first she thinks that its one of her sisters playing around, so she says Phoebe, Page, stop playing. Then voice whispers in here ear no, guess again. She kicks and screams but no one hear her. The man behind her lifts her off the couch as she knocks over the lamp, a chair, and a stack of papers. Piper tries to hit him but she misses and tries to run and accidentally slips and falls on the papers with the man coming down with her. She tries to get up and run away but the man grabs her by her leg and pulls her to him. Then CRASH, he grabs the lamp and hit her over the head with it. Piper wakes up in a dark, hot room chained to chair with one little light that was on in a corner, with a chair in front of her.

She screams help, somebody help. But it was silent for a couple of seconds and then this voice came out of nowhere and says, there's no need to call for help because no one can hear you but me. Piper says who are you? The voice says don't worry about who I am, but you need to worry about what I want. You don't know who you are messing with, my sisters are going to be looking for soon and are going to find me and kill you. The man says, how are they going to find you when you don't know even where you are? Trust me they have their ways. We are the Charmed Ones; we have the power of three. The yes, but how will you use the power of three if one of you are locked up here? Piper says, oh, I didn't think about that. Well, who are you? The man just laughs. I am The Source, the one that your mother and grandmother warned you about. The Source, but I thought we killed you, Piper says shockingly. Yes, well you thought wrong. The spell that you and your sisters used was only temporary. It didn't kill me, it just sent me to a distant world until I found a way to get back. And the only reason that I'm here is because every single day, all I could do is think about the trouble that you and your sisters put me through, and I couldn't possibly forget about all of the pain. Then in the corner of the room this secret door slides open and Piper sees this man with a black hood over his head. As he gets closer she can tell that it was him, The Source. He sits down in the chair in front of her and takes his hood off. To her surprise half of the skin on his face was gone. His face looked as if a pack of wolves attacked his face. Piper couldn't believe her eyes as she starred at him in horror. What happened to you, she asked him. YOU! He said with anger in his voice. When you and your sisters used the power of three to destroy me and when you poured the vanquishing potion on me, the only thing it did was urn most of the skin off of my body. It was a terrible pain that you couldn't possibly imagine. But you see, that just gave me even more reason to come back and kill you all one by one. Well what was I supposed to do, Piper asked. I was supposed to just let you continue to harm my sisters. Yes, because look where you're at now, sitting here, looking at me. Well, it doesn't matter because when my sisters come find me, we are going to kill you and this time there won't be any mistakes. Oh, you think so? Well we'll just have to see about that one now won't we, the source says.

Meanwhile, back at the sisters' home, Page walks in the door and sees their living room looking as if a tornado came through and hit it. Of course she knew something was wrong so she yells Piper, Phoebe, hello? But no one answers. She goes upstairs and calls Leo. He came in and asked her what happened downstairs, she told him that she didn't know and that she got home a few minutes ago and found the house looking like this. Leo asks where Piper is. I don't know, page answers. Well call her on her cell phone. So Page calls her but she could her phone ringing. She walked around the house to find it and saw that it was lying on the kitchen table. Leo walked downstairs where Page was and said that something must be wrong because she never leaves the house without her phone. Page calls Phoebe and tells her to come home and as fast as she could because Piper was missing. Phoebe rushes home. When she gets there Leo and Page were both sitting there, in the living room, waiting for Phoebe to get home. She asked them what happened and they both said that they didn't know. So they decided to look around the house to see if they saw anything. After about five minutes, Phoebe finds a scorch mark on the wall and by it was a piece of black cloth. Hey guys come look at this, Phoebe says loudly. They both rushed over there and looked at what Phoebe found. Leo said this cloth is from the Underworld. The Underworld! Page says. I wonder who could've come and taken here and taken her and what they wanted. Well, I guess we'll be taking a trip to the Underworld. They walk upstairs to the door that leads them directly to the Underworld. Once they got there, people were walking around the streets and there were a lot of people so it was hard to look for someone who was acting strangely. But all of a sudden this man sticks out to Phoebe and as she was going to say something, she has a premonition and she sees that man in the room with Piper and he's talking to the source. And then she snaps out of it. Page asks, what did you see? That man right there, he knows where Piper is. Come on, we have to follow him to find out where Piper is. So they follow him down the street and then he turns this corner. When they look around the corner they see him go into this building that looks abandoned. Leo stay here, we'll go in and get her. Okay, Leo says. Phoebe and Page run to the building and run inside. They hear a man talking so they run to the room where they hear the voice coming from. They look inside and see Piper sitting chained to a chair with the man that they followed and the source talking. The Source! We killed him, how is he back? I don't know but I know what to do this time to make sure that he won't come back. Page and Phoebe runs in the room, STOP right there and don't you move. Well what do we have here? All the charmed ones are back together again. Isn't this just great? Well, what are you going to do, try to kill me "again"? Yes, exactly. Phoebe, quick say the vanquishing spell. They all say it together and at first it wasn't working. But after a few seconds he started to yell, NOOOOOOOOOO! Then out came bursting a big puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared there was nothing left but his ashes.

They ran out of the building and see Leo standing at the corner and Piper runs over to him, jumps in his arms and kisses him. You guys I am so glad that is over, Piper said excitedly. Yeah, me too, Phoebe replied. Now let's go home.


End file.
